


Fiscal

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [49]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Fiscal. Adjective. Of or relating to financial matters.He dropped his head onto the desk, a loud thunk disrupting the silence of the room he was holed up in.Ciel groaned, tired, his head swimming with the numbers and calculations he had been doing since the morning.He did not know if he could continue the onslaught of mathematics for much longer.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fiscal

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a fic to end the day, once again. I decided to change their dynamic up a little bit, but my mind wants sleep, so the change might be a little cheesy/abrupt. Oh well.  
> This was a slightly steamy work fic turned into sad boi Ciel hours + fluff. I like it, nonetheless!

He dropped his head onto the desk, a loud thunk disrupting the silence of the room he was holed up in.

Ciel groaned, tired, his head swimming with the numbers and calculations he had been doing since the morning.

He did not know if he could continue the onslaught of mathematics for much longer.

"Young master."

Ciel abruptly sat upright, his face carefully blank, although he was quite surprised that Sebastian had managed to sneak up on him. It was not often that his butler did, since he spends a lot of time with the earl. He must really be tired. 

"Hm," Ciel greeted, forcing his thoughts away and focusing on the man- no- demon in front of him, who was bowing respectfully. At least, a semblance of respect. But, it was a reprieve from the relentless expenses on the fiscal papers.

"I assume that you'll want tea and your favorite cake?"

Tea and cake sound really nice. But, he did not say that. Instead, "Not today, Sebastian."

"Oh?" the butler's eyebrows rose as he straightened and locked his gaze on Ciel curiously. "I seem to have guessed wrong. What would you like? Perhaps he would like scones instead?" The last question was definitely directed at the butler himself, but Ciel heard it. 

He sighed, slumping a little. "I don't know, Sebastian. Just give me something that would refresh me." At Sebastian's raised eyebrow, he shrugged, breaking eye contact. "Maybe I'm just tired."

A few seconds ticked by, and Ciel thought that the butler had left, but his voice gently pushed through his thoughts.

"Maybe it is not food that you seek."

"What?" Ciel questioned, looking at Sebastian's eyes again, taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Something about the demon's tone told him that he might not like what the demon was going to say- or do- but he pushed forward.

"Yes. I command you to."

Their marks burned, and Ciel shivered at the suddenly intense look in the demon's eyes and a shadow wrapping around them. Not out of fear, but by something else.

Sebastian stepped around the desk slowly, until they were only a foot apart. Ciel stared, apprehensive yet anticipating something that he did not know.

Sebastian stepped closer and did something surprising. Ciel was hugged.

Warm, long arms were wrapped around him, strong hands resting in his slate-colored hair and slim back, pulling him close. He stayed still, shocked at the abrupt embrace, then began struggling. 

"What- why- Sebastian! Get off of me- ugh!" But, strangely, he felt safe. 

He stopped struggling and slowly returned the hug, his chest tightening. Then, he realized what the almost forgotten feeling he got in his chest was.

Love.

He knew that it would never end well if a human cared about a demon. Demons did not care for humans. Humans were food! 

He only noticed that tears were falling from his eyes when he was pressed tighter against Sebastian's body and his silky voice gently said, "I may not understand many things about humans, but I do know when they are craving something more than food or power. Please, know that the servants adore you and would serve you to their dying breath. Elizabeth would cherish you all of her life. Even I-" 

"Would you really care if I died?" was all Ciel asked, but he knew that saying this showed his vulnerability, like a kitten showing its belly. He curled up tighter against Sebastian, afraid to see his expression.

A feather-light kiss was pressed against his head, and Ciel jerked his head up in surprise. Sebastian smiled softly, expression open.

"How could I not, Ciel?"


End file.
